For You
by nakayumii
Summary: 'Selamat ulang tahun, hyung. Cepat sembuh, ne ?.'-Kang Chani. It's SF9 Fanfiction ! Special Kim Hwiyoung Birthday ! Chibi Kim Hwiyoung and Kang Chani. Brothership! Coba dulu ? RnR ?


**For You**

 **Cast : Kim Hwiyoung, Kang Chani**

 **Author : Nakayumii**

 **Desclaimer : Casg milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka dan FNC Ent. Ide cerita murni milik author. Cerita ini merupakan fiktis belaka dan apabila terjadi kesamaan merupakan ketidak sengajaan.**

 **Warn : Bahasa gak baku ! Typo bertebaran kayak bintang di langit ! Brothership ! Chibi Kim Hwiyoung(6) and Chibi Kang Chani(5)**

.

.

.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, hyung. Cepat sembuh. Ne ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Hwiyoung dan Kang Chani. Dua anak manis paling terkenal se- komplek Fantasy yang suka jalan-jalan tiap sore sambil berpegangan tangan dan menjilat lolipop. Dua anak manis yang selalu bersama dan kadang memakai pakaian yang sama pula yang membuat penghuni komplek Fantasy sering memfoto mereka diam-diam karena momen manis mereka.

Kang Chani adalah bocah berumur lima tahun yang sangat aktif dan memiliki sifat riang. Anak ini juga sangat usil, bukan hanya anak orang yang dirusuhin, anak kucing yang lagi bobok sama induknya aja dia rusuhin dengan narik ekor si anak kucing dan dengan riangnya dia liatin ke Hwiyoung.

"Hiyong hyung liaatt ! Chanchan dapet anak kucing ! Lucu ya hyuuungg." Teriaknya dengan riang dan langsung mendapat balasan berupa cakaran dari induk si anak kucing di tangan dan kakinya yang seketika membuat Chani melepaskan pegangannya dari ekor si anak kucing yang udah minta dilepasin mendarat di tanah dengan kerasnya.

"Hyung ... hiks .. hiks .. HHUUWWAAAAA SAKIT HYUNGGG HUWAAA." jerit Chani sambil menghampiri Hwiyoung dan menunjukkan bekas cakarannya.

"Aduuh, jangan nangis Chanchan. Sini hyung liat mana yang sakit." Ucap Hwiyoung dan Chani pun menunjukkan tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya.

"Sakit hyuungg huwaaaa kucingnya jahaatt huweeeee." Adu Chani pada Hwiyoung.

"Abis, kamunya juga jahat Chanchan. Masa anak kucing lagi bobok kamu tarik ekornya kan dia juga sakit." Ucap Hwiyoung yang masih meniupi bekas cakaran di tangan Chani.

"Huweeeee mau pulaang hyuungg ! Mau pulaaangg!." Ujar Chani yang diangguki Hwiyoung dan langsung memegang tangan Chani untuk dia ajak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sakiit hyung kakinyaaa ! Gendoongg!." Seru Chani dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Aduh Chan, kamu kan udah gedeee ! Berat tau." Tolak Hwiyoung.

"GENDONG HYUNG ! GENDOOONG !." Seru Chani. Satu lagi sifat Chani, apapun yang dia mau harus terkabul bagaimanapun caranya. Dan dengan terpaksa Hwiyoung pun menggendong Chani di punggungnya. Walaupun sepanjang jalan Chani tetap menangis mengadukan pada Hwiyoung atas rasa sakitnya...

Berbeda dengan Kang Chani, Kim Hwiyoung adalah bocah berumur enam tahun yang sangat kalem dan penurut. Ia juga penyabar dan sangat baik. Dibalik sifat 'sempurna' nya, Hwiyoung juga merupakan anak yang penakut. Sifat penakutnya ini sering sekali dijadikan bahan kejahilannya Chani. Bisa dibilang, Hwiyoung ini satu-satunya anak yang tahan sama semua sifat Chani. Cuma Hwiyoung yang bisa membuat Chani 'jinak', dan cuma Hwiyoung lah satu-satunya anak yang bisa bikin Chani diem pas lagi rewel.

Dengan deskripsi tadi, bukan berarti Hwiyoung dan Chani selalu akur. Nyatanya, mereka itu sering banget berantem. Bukan masalah kecil kayak rebutan mainan sih,tapi yaaa kalau Chani manja dan keras kepalanya keluar baru Hwiyoung kesel dan mereka berantem. Tapi dengan baik hatinya Hwiyoung, pada akhirnya dia juga yang minta maaf dan mereka main lagi kayak biasa.

Bagaimanapun sifat Chani, Hwiyoung sayang banget sama Chani. Hwiyoung itu deket sama Chani dari jaman-jaman Hwiyoung baru bisa tengkurep dan Chani yang masih bayi merah. Karena mereka juga tetangga deket dan setiap hari Chani suka diem di rumahnya karena orangtuanya sibuk kerja dan Chani dititipkan di rumah Hwiyoung dari kecil membuat mereka selalu barengan.

.

.

Di siang yang agak mendung, Hwiyoung berjalan pulang menuju TK Fantasy, loh kenapa gak pulang ke rumah ? Rupanya Hwiyoung punya kebiasaan buat jemput Chani di TK nya saat pulang sekolah.

"Aduh, makin gelap." Guman Hwiyoung sambil melihat ke arah langit. Setelah merapatkan jaketnya diapun mulai berlari menuju TK tempat Chani bersekolah.

.

Sedangkan di TK, Chani mulai menatap langit dengan sedih. Pasalnya sang hyung belum juga menampakkan wajahnya sedangkan langit semakin gelap. Chani pun keluar dari kelasnya dan duduk di kursi tempat biasa para orangtua menunggu anak-anaknya sambil memainkan botol air minum yang tergantung di lehernya. Youngbin ssaem yang tadinya hendak pulang seketika mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat salah satu muridnya yang paling manis cuman diem sambil mainin botol minumnya. Lumayan lah, buat latihan Pak Youngbin dimasa depan kalau lagi berduaan sama anaknya.

"Loh, Chani kok belum pulang ?." Tanya Pak Youngbin dan duduk di sebelah Chani.

"Chanchan masih nunggu Hiyong hyung Pak." Jawab Chani sambil menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Kalau gitu, Bapak temenin ya ? Biar gak bosan." Tawar Pak Youngbin yang diales Chani dengan anggukan.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Chani bisa liat 'Hiyong hyung' nya yang lagi lari dari gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan semangat Chani pun melambaikan kedua tangan kecilnya ke udara dan memanggil-manggil Hwiyoung.

"Hah .. hah .. hah .. capek, hauss." Keluh Hwiyoung yang udah ada di depan Chani yang udah nyodorin botol minumnya ke Hwiyoung yang diterimanya dengan semangat.

Zrash ..

"Hyung, lihaatt ! Hujaannn!." Panggil Chani dan nunjuk ke arah taman dimana terlihat hujan deras. Hwiyoung yang baru selesai minumpun langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Chani.

"Iya .. hujannya deras." Jawab Hwiyoung dan membuka jaketnya dan terlihatlah rambut Hwiyoung yang lepek karena keringetan.

"Nah, karena hujannya belum reda mending tunggu aja dulu disini. Ayo duduk." Ajak Pak Youngbin yang dituruti oleh Hwiyoung, Chani ? Dia malah kegirangan liat air ujan.

"Hwiyoung tumben banget jemputnya telat? Ada apa ?." Tanya Pak Youngbin ke Hwiyoung yang lagi ngawasin Chani.

"Tadi di sekolah aku harus beresin dulu tugas matematika, Pak." Jawab Hwiyoung.

"Waahh, Hwiyoung sekarang udah gede ya. Udah SD, perasaan dulu Hwiyoung baru masuk TK disini. Dianter Ibu sama Chani juga. Dulu Chani masih kecil dipegangin terus sama kamu dan Chani maksa mau masuk." Goda Pak Youngbin sambil mengingat pertama kalinya dia liat Hwiyoung dan Chani. Hwiyoung sendiri malah cekikikan denger pernyataan Pak Youngbin tadi.

"Ih, Chanchan jangan kesana nanti bajunya basah." Seru Hwiyoung sambil narik tangan kiri Chani dan nuntun dia buat duduk.

"Hyung, pulangnya masih lama ?." Tanya Chani

"Iya, hujannya masih deras. Emangnya kenapa ? Chanchan mau pipis ?." Tanya Hwiyoung dan dijawab gelengan Chani.

"Engga, Chanchan laper hyung. Mau makan." Jawab Chani polos.

"Sama, aku juga laper."

Duh Youngbin jadi gak tega liat dua anak manis ini. Andaikan tadi dia bawa mobil ke sekolah, bisa aja dia nganter Chani sama Hwiyoung pulang. Tapi apadaya, dia bawa motor dan kasian juga kalau dia nebengin mereka pake motor. Ah,perasaan ada sesuatu di tasnya.

"Naahh.. Hwiyoung, Chani liat Bapak punya sesuatu buat kalian." Panggil Pak Youngbin dan menunjukkan sesuatu dari coklatnya.

"Waaahhhh ! Coklaaaatt!." Seru Chani dengan semangat.

"Ini, Bapak punya dua coklat buat kalian. Tadi kalian bilang lapar, kan?." Tawar Pak Youngbin dan diangguki keduanya.

"Ini, untuk Chani." Ucap Pak Youngbin sambil memberikan satu coklat pada Chani yang menerimanya dengan semangag.

"Ini untuk Hwiyoung." Ucap Pak Youngbin pada Hwiyoung yang hanya diam.

"Kenapa ? Hwiyoung gak suka?." Tanya Pak Youngbin.

"Hwiyoung suka kok, tapi kata Ibu kalau makan coklat nanti giginya sakit." Ucap Hwiyoung yang bikin Pak Youngbin terkekeh.

"Maksud Ibu itu, kalau Hwiyoung makan coklat banyak trus gak gosok gigi, baru giginya akan sakit. Kalau sesudahnya Hwiyoung gosok gigi nanti gak akan sakit kok." Jelas Pak Youngbin.

"Kalau gitu, aku boleh dong makan coklat ini?." Tanya Hwiyoung.

"Boleh, ini untuk Hwiyoung. Jangan lupa, nanti pulangnya gosok gigi ya anak-anak." Ujar Pak Youngbin pada dua anak manis itu.

"Siap pak, Makasih coklatnya, Pak. Ih, Chanchan Ibu bilang kalau kita dikasih sesuatu sama orang harus bilang apa ?." Ucap Hwiyoung mengingatkan Chani yang lupa sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Chanchan lupa. Makasih Pak Youngbin, maaf Chanchan lupa." Ucap Chani dan tersenyum manis.

"Iya,gak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan diulangi ya.. Chanchan?." Nasihat Pak Youngbin yang dijawab pose hormat dari Chani.

Setelahnya mereka hanya makan coklatnya dengan semangat sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka makan dengan belepotan. Momen menggemaskan ini langsung diabadikan Pak Youngbin.

"Chanchan makannya belepotan ih!." Ejek Hwiyoung dengan tertawa kecil.

"Hyung juga belepotan wleek." Ejek Chani balik dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa.

"Kalian berdua belepotan banget, hahaha.. sini Bapak bersiin." Ujar Youngbin dan membersihkan sisa-sisa coklat di wajah kedua muridnya.

"Hyuungg! Lihat hujannya udah kecil! Ayo pulang hyuungg!." Ajak Chani saat Hwiyoung sedang dibersihkan oleh Pak Youngbin.

"Belum reda Chanchan, nanti saja saat sudah reda." Ucap Youngbin.

"Sekarang hyung iihh sekaraangg! Pokoknya mau sekaraang." Keukeuh Chani dan menarik tangan kanan Hwiyoung.

"Iya deh iyaaa ayoo. Tapi, pake jaket ya?." Tawar Hwiyoung.

"Chanchan gak bawa jaket, hyung." Jawab Chani.

"Hyung bawa kok, sini pake jaketnya dulu nanti sakit." Titah Hwiyoung tanpa mengingat bahwa dia gak tahan sama dingin dan air hujan.

"Pak Youngbin, kita pulang duluan yaa .. makasih coklatnya paakk dadaah!." Seru Hwiyoung pada Pak Youngbin yang masih duduk.

"Pak Youngbin dadaah!." Seru Chani dan melambaikan kedua tangannya yang tenggelam karena jaket Hwiyoung yang kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya.

Dapat Youngbin lihat dua anak manis itu berlari ditengah hujan sambil berpengangan tangan. Ia pun membuka galeri di ponselnya dan melihat beberapa foto Hwiyoung dan Chani sambil tersenyum.

 _'Aku pengen punya tiga anak yang seperti ini.'_ Gumamnya.

.

.

"Ibuuuu ! Kami pulaangg." Seru Chani riang ketika sampai di rumah Hwiyoung.

Ibu Chani pun langsung menghampiri ke sumber suara dan terlihatlah Hwiyoung yang basah kuyup juga Chani yang sama basah kuyupnya, hanya saja dia memakai jaket Hwiyoung yang kebesaran ditubuh kecilnya. Bisa ia lihat putranya yang hanya menunduk dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Yaampun, kalian hujan-hujanan ?." Tanya Ibu Hwiyoung dan memberikan dua handuk pada kedua 'purtanya' dan Chani yang menceritakan tentang apa yang dilakukannya hari ini.

"Waahh, kalau begitu kalian harus cepat mandi dan gosok gigi. Nanti gigi kalian sakit, setelah itu kita akan makan bersama. Kalian pasti lapar kan?." Tanya Ibu Hwiyoung yang diangguki Chani dengan semangat sedangkan Hwiyoung hanya menangguk lemah.

.

"Ibu,aku ngantuk. Ingin tidur." Ucap Hwiyoung setelah mereka selesai dengan makan siang mereka. Dan Ibu Hwiyoung pun mendekati Hwiyoung dan menempelkan telapak tangannyabpada dahi Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung demam,pantas saja dia banyak diam.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur. Minum dulu obatmu, Hwiyoungie." Ucap Ibu Hwiyoung dan menyuapkan obat pada Hwiyoung.

" _Kkaja_ , waktunya tidur siang anak-anak." Ucap Ibu Hwiyoung dan menggendong putra semata wayangnya yang terlelap di bahunya. Chani yang berjalan dengan memegang tangan Ibu Hwiyoungpun mendongak ke atas, ia melihat 'Hiyong hyung' nya yang terlelap dengan wajah pucat.

.

Mereka pun sampai di kamar Hwiyoung. Setelah menidurkan putranya, iapun mengangkat Chanj menuju ranjang Hwiyoung dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Ibu, Hiyong hyung sakit ?." Tanya Chani dengan berbisik.

"Iya, dia demam." Jawab Ibu Hwiyoung sambil menempelkan plester demam pada Hwiyoung dan Chani, berjaga-jaga agar Chani juga tidak ikutan demam.

"Maafkan Chanchan, Bu. Chanchan tadi mengajak hyung bermain hujan." Sesal Chani. Ibu Hwiyoung hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa, lain kali jangan bermain hujan lagi ya ? Nanti Chanchan juga sakit. _Jja_ sekarang waktunya tidur jagoan. Mimpi indah." Ucap Ibu Hwiyoung dan mencium pipi Hwiyoung dan Chani.

.

.

Pada malamnya, orangtua Chani menjemputnya dan pulang ke rumahnya yang berada di samping rumah Hwiyoung. Orangtuanya sangat bingung, tidak biasanya putranya ini menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya sang ayah pun membuka suara.

"Chanchan kenapa ? Berantem sama Hwiyoung hyung?." Tanya sang Papa yang hanya dibalas gelengan sang anak.

"Terus kenapa ? Kok Chanchan diam ?." Tanya sang Mama.

"Hiyong hyung sakit, tadi Chanchan ngajak hyung ujan-ujanan pas pulang sekolah." Adu Chani yang membuat sang Papa yang menggendongnya langsung menatapnya dan memegang dahi sang anak.

"Chanchan tidak sakit, Pa. Hiyong hyung yang sakit." Ucap Chani dan memeluk sang Papa.

"Baiklah, lain kali Chanchan jangan bermain ujan-ujanan lagi. Kalau Chanchan juga sakit bagaimana?." Tegur sang Mama dan mencium pipi tembem sang anak.

"Oh iya, Chanchan ingat tidak besok hari apa ?." Tanya sang Mama.

"Hari minggu ?." Jawab Chani yang masih bersedih.

"Bukaann.. coba tebak lagi." Jawab sang Mama.

"Mamaaa Chanchan sedih, gak mau main tebak-tebakan." Keluh Chani.

"Baiklah, maafkan Mama. Besok itu hari ulang tahunnya Hwiyoung hyung, masa Chanchan lupa." Jawab sang Mama.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu Mama harus buat kue dan kado untuk Hiyong hyung !." Seru Chani dan bergerak meminta pindah pangkuan pada sang Mama.

"Kalau begitu, Chanchan juga harus bangun pagi besok. Ayo kita buat kue dan membeli kado untuk Hwiyoung hyung." Jawab sang Mama yang diangguki Chani.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya anak ayam untuk tidur." Goda sang Papa dan kembali menggendong sang putra menuju kamarnya.

"Chanchan anak Mama, bukan anak ayam Papa." Rajuk Chani dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Anak Mama ? Bukan anak Papa ?." Tanya sang Papa.

"Anak Papa juga." Ucap Chani dan langsung turun dari gendongan sang Papa menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Selamay tidur, jagoan Papa dan Mama." Ucap sang Mama dan mencium dahi, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Chani.

"Selamat tidur sayang, mimpi indah." Ucap sang Papa dan mencium pipi Chani.

.

.

Esoknya pada suatu pagi yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Kim. Terlihat Ibu Hwiyoung yang tengah menyiapkan sebuah kue dan Ayah Hwiyoung yang menyiapkan sebuah kado untuk sang anak yang masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

"IBUU ! AKU DATAAANGG!." Teriak Chani dan menghampiri sang 'Ibu' yang tengah sibuk dengan kuenya.

"Haaii Chanchan, kenapa berlari seperti itu. Nanti jatuh loh." Jawab Ibu Hwiyoung dan mencubit kecil pipi Chani dengan gemas.

"Hai Chanchan, apa kau tidak menyadari ada Ayah disini?." Tanya Ayah Hwiyoung.

"Eh ? Ayah ? Haaai Ayaaaahhh." Seru Chani dan berlari menuju Ayah Hwiyoung.

"Ini kado untuk Hiyong hyung?." Tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan sang Ayah.

"Isinya apa, yah?." Tanya Chani polos.

"Rahasiaaa." Goda Ayah Hwiyoung dan mencium pipi gembil Chani.

"Iihh Ayaaahhh. Sudahlah, Ayah Hiyong hyung masih tidur?." Tanya Chani.

"Iya, bangunkan Hwiyoung hyung yaa." Pinta sang Ayah. Dan Chani pun langsung berlari menuju kamar Hwiyoung di lantai dua.

"Kami dataaangg." Seru sepasang suami istri di kediaman Keluarga Kim.

"Aah, Mama dan Papa Chanchan. Masuklah." Ucap Ibu Hwiyoung yang masih sibuk dengan kuenya.

" _Eonnie,_ ini untuk Hwiyoung. Maaf aku hanya membuat kukis. Karena aku fikir kau akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Hwiyoung." Ucap Mama Chani sambil memberikan setoples kukis coklat kesukaan Hwiyoung dan sebuah kado berukuran besar.

"Semoga keberuntungan dan kebaikan selalu datang pada Hwiyoung." Do'a Papa Chani yang di aminkan oleh orangtua Hwiyoung.

"Terima kasih untuk kukis dan kadonya. Hwiyoung pasti senang." Ucap Ayah Hwiyoung.

"Terima kasih juga pada Hwiyoung dan kalian yang sudah menjaga Chanchan seperti keluarga sendiri." Ucap Mama Chani.

"Bukannya seharusnya seperti itu?." Ucap Ayah Hwiyoung yang selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama.

.

"Hiyongie hyung?." Bisik Chani saat membuka pintu kamar Hwiyoung dan terlihat Hwiyoung yang masih tertidur dengan wajah yang pucat. Dengan agak cepat Chani mendekati ranjang sang hyung dan mencoba menaiki ranjang itu sendiri dengan menjinjit.

"Euh .. susaaahh.. kenapa tinggi sekali." Keluh Chani yang masih mencoba menaiki ranjang sang hyung. Biasanya jika kesusahan seperti ini, maka Hwiyoung atau orangtua Hwiyounglah yang akan membantu Chani untuk naik ranjang Hwiyoung.

Setelah berkali-kali gagal, akhirnya Chanipun dapat menaiki ranjang Hwiyoung dan masuk ke dalam selimut Hwiyoung dan memeluk Hwiyoung sangat erat tanpa suara. Hwiyoung yang dapat merasakan seseorang yang mengganggunyapun akhirnya membuka matanya dan dapat ia lihat Chani yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Iapun mendorong Chani dengan pelan menjauh darinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Chanchan. Nanti kamu ketularan sakit kayak aku." Tegur Hwiyoung dengan suara yang lemah.

"Tidak. Chanchan tidak akan sakit. Chanchan kan kuat." Jawab Chani dan memeluk Hwiyoung dengan erat.

"Chanchan sayang banget sama hyung. Jangan sakit lagi yaa." Seru Chani dan melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari ranjang Hwiyoung.

"Tunggu ya hyung, jangan tidur lagi." Titah Chani dan berlari meinggalkan kamar sang hyung.

.

Saat tengah asyik berbincang-bincang, para orangtua itupun kaget dengan teriakan Chani yang masih berlari di tangga. Dengan sigap, sang Papa pun menangkap Chani yang hampir jatuh di tiga tangga terakhir.

"Sudah Papa bilang, jangan berlarian di tangga Chanchan. Nanti jatuh." Tegur sang Papa yang dibalas kekehan Chani.

"Maafkan Chanchan, Papa. Oh iya ! Hiyong hyung sudah bangun!." Seru Chani semangat dan berlari membawa kado yang ia beli tadi. Para orangtua pun mengikuti Chani yang sudah berlari lagi menuju kamar Hwiyoung dengan semangat. Dengan membawa kue dan kado tentunya.

"HIYONG HYUNG ! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN !." Serunya dengan semangat dan kembali mencoba menaiki ranjang Hwiyoung. Para orangtua dan Hwiyoung yang melihat tinggah lucu Chani hanya tertawa gemas.

"Papa, bantu Chanchan naik. Ini sulit sekali." Pintanya pada sang Papa dan mengangkatnya. Chani pun memberikan kadonya pada Hwiyoung yang diterima Hwiyoung dengan gembira.

"Terima kasih, Chanchan." Ucap Hwiyoung.

"Hwiyoungie, tiup dulu lilinnya sayang." Ucap sang Ibu sambil mendekatkan kue itu untuk ditiup lilin berangka tujuh oleh Hwiyoung.

"Hwiyoungie, semoga segala keberuntungan dan kebaikan selalu datang untukmu. Dan apapun yang Hwiyoung inginkan dikabulkan." Do'a sang Ayah yang diaminkan semuanya.

"Hwiyoungie, lihatlah, Mama membuatkanmu kukis coklat kesukaanmu. Hwiyoungie senang?." Tanya Mama Chani.

"Senang sekali, terima kasih Mama." Ucap Hwiyoung.

"Ayah juga memberikan sesuatu untukmu, lihatlah." Ucap Ayah Hwiyoung sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kado yang sangat besar.

"Waaaaahhh... besar sekalii, terima kasih Ayah." Ucap Hwiyoung.

"Jadi, cepat sembuh yaa.. supaya Hwiyoungie bisa menggukanan kadonya sama Chanchan jugaa." Seru Ayah Hwiyoung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hwiyoung.

"Hiyong hyung, Selamat ulang tahun, cepat sembuh ne ?." Pinta Chani dan memeluk Hwiyoung erat seperti tadi.

Dan minggu yang cerah tesebut digunakan untuk berbagi kebahagiaan. _Happy Birthday_ , Kim Hwiyoung.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Haaii .. Selamat datang di FF SF9 pertamaku ! Yeaayy ! FF ini khusus untuk ulang tahun Maknae kesayanganku, biasku, Kim Hwiyoung. Kenapa aku pake castnya Chani sama Hwiyoung ? Karena mereka itu lucu. Kalau lagi berantem udah kayak Tom and Jerry. Tapi kalau lagi akur lucu and so sweet banget aahhh gemes lah pokoknya mah ..

Selamat ulang tahun buat Kim Hwiyoung, do'amu adalah do'aku, semoga terkabul~

Maafkeun bila typo selalu bertebaran kayak bintang dilangit dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

 **Love, Kim Hwiyoung.**

 **Nakayumii**


End file.
